


Shower with me

by starscries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of rimming, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pain Kink, Penetrated with the shower head, Shower Sex, Stretching, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just stretch me open."<br/>Louis laughed a little, "Eager much?"<br/>"I love the pain," Harry said and Louis knew that he just wanted to hear him say it.<br/>He then felt Louis press another finger in, the water making it slide quicker inside.<br/>***<br/>The one where Louis has been gone for a week and they love to have shower sex and Harry has a pain kink. (+ they share being bottom, because they kind of share that really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower with me

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my first language there might be grammar mistakes. Other than that I hope you guys will enjoy this smutty one shot story (: Comment what you think!

Harry stood by their flat’s door and waited patiently for Louis to get home. He had been in LA and was just now returning from a week long trip there. But as time went by and no sign of Louis, Harry grew impatient and he went into the bathroom and repeated what he had done before: brush his hair, check if he needed to use the toilet and then brush his teeth. He wore minimal with clothes since he planned on showering with Louis anyway once he got home. Harry sat down in the living room couch when he suddenly heard the door open and lock. 

He almost ran towards the person entering and hugged the boy tightly in his arms. “How was your flight?” he asked curiously, letting Louis go.

Louis smiled gently, “Good, good, just wanted to come home,” he answered and smirked once he placed his lips with Harry’s. 

Even though they were tangled to each other in a heated kiss, they stumbled their way to the bathroom. Louis knew how much Harry loved having a steamy hot showering sex, especially after such a long time without being this close with Louis. And Louis had to admit it was hot to see how responsive and how handsome Harry looked being fucked in the shower. They did take turns though, meaning they both had two or even more orgasms by the time they had finished in the shower. 

The bathroom door opened with a ‘click’ and they rushed inside to take their clothes off. They immediately felt the warmth of the bathroom hit their bare bodies which caused them both to groan through each other’s mouths. Harry turned around and turned on the shower, making the water maybe a little too hot… He kissed down Louis neck, sucking, licking, biting, hearing Louis moaned, throwing his head back.

“How much did you miss me?” Louis asked as he was met with Harry’s eyes again.

“So much,” Harry groaned and pressed his lips with Louis, giving him soft kisses, though it was a mix of saliva and sloppy tongues.

Louis guided Harry into the shower and closed the shower curtain. They didn’t have to, but it was just something they were both doing automatically anyway. 

“Turn around babe,” Louis said and placed his hands on Harry’s hips. 

The hot water that ran down Harry’s back was now hitting him on his chest and stomach, he arched his ass out and suddenly felt Louis’ tongue being pressed against his rim, which felt unbelievably good after only having his fingers in for the past seven days. The hot water mixed with Louis’ tongue working to get itself in was one of Harry’s favorite things when they were in the shower. His moans echoed in their bathroom and then he felt Louis’ finger circling his rim, entering.

“Wow, you’re already a little bit open,” Louis said and Harry groaned.

“Had to keep myself occupied,” he said, barely able to. 

“Do you still want the head?” Louis asked as he was now working two fingers making room for a third.

“Oh god yes please,” Harry said, “Just stretch me open.”

Louis laughed a little, “Eager much?”

“I love the pain,” Harry said and Louis knew that he just wanted to hear him say it. He then felt Louis press another finger in, the water making it slide quicker inside, “Another one.” 

Louis complied and pushed a fourth finger in, scissoring, stretching. Since he was going to have the shower head inside his ass, he needed to be stretched out a lot, but Louis’ fist was just the perfect size, maybe a size too small, but enough.

“Just pull your hand in!” Harry said and groaned louder when he felt Louis’ brush against his prostate repeatedly, making him grind back on his hand which was now his whole fist. “I think I’m ready,” Harry said a little breathlessly and grabbed the shower head which had hot water streaming out of it. Louis took it from him and pulled out his hand slowly, the burn Harry felt was nothing but amazing. He did have a pain kink, he had to admit that. Felt so good to feel full, so full it sent shivers down his spine and clouded his mind.

The tip of the shower head was being pressed against Harry’s rim, already feeling water spray inside. The shower head was now being pulled slowly inside, stretching the already stretched hole, wider and wider. The silver shower head came inside and it filled his hole up with water. Harry placed a hand in Louis hair and tugged at it, feeling the rest of the shower head inside of him, the water filling up quickly.

“Ok,” Harry said, his eyes clenched shut. Then Louis started to pull the shower head out and then in, repeating the action several times. He got used to the size, the size he had felt several times before. He liked it so well, feeling so full, with not only just the head, but also the water streaming out of it, filling him up so good. Harry let out small moans, not being able to form coherent words. “I’m close,” he breathed out.

“Me too,” Louis said and let out a whimper, seeing his boyfriend getting off by just this was so hot, making Louis shiver with the tightness in his stomach. Little “ohhs” and “ahhs” came out of Louis as he kept a steady hand on himself. “You look so good baby,” and with that Harry came all over his stomach, letting the water wash it off. When Louis started pulling the shower head out, he saw how much the hole had stretched and came himself. The room echoed and Harry fell forward for a second, accompanied with Louis on his back. 

“You did so good,” Louis praised, a hand stroking one of Harry’s arms.

Then suddenly Harry stood up, carefully not to make Louis fall off. He turned them around and immediately started working on preparing Louis, even though he winced at the pain in his own ass, his cock hardened against his stomach. He worked his tongue around Louis’ rim, carefully not to move too fast. Louis liked it nice and slow, something Harry knew. While Harry enjoyed the pain, Louis liked it simple and slow. He worked his fingers up inside Louis’ taking his time, making sure he made it pleasurable to his boyfriend. Hearing his little moans escape his lips as Harry’s fingers brushed his prostate every now and then. Louis gripped the shower curtain, while a hand reached behind to massage Harry’s hair.

“Fuck,” Louis said through gritted teeth, now grinding his hips down on Harry’s three fingers. “Fuck me.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry pulled out his fingers and started circling his cock on Louis’ stretched hole, taking in the tip carefully, a hand placed on Louis’ shoulder while the other guided his cock in. Hearing Louis groan, telling him to go further, further. Once he was all the way inside, he felt his hips hit Louis’ ass. 

“You’re so tight,” Harry groaned, circling his hips, ready to move whenever Louis signaled it was ok to. 

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, “Haven’t fingered myself in a week,” he confessed and then, “Move.”

Since they were standing so close to each other, it was a bit difficult to move, but Louis helped with the grinding and then circling his hips before meeting the small thrust Harry made, which brushed right at his prostate. 

Since it was only a few minutes ago since their orgasms, they were a little bit sensitive, but they kept pushing. After all they had been separated for a week and that was just too long. 

“I love you so much,” Louis breathed, over and over again. Harry never got tired of hearing Louis tell him he loved him. The ‘I love yous' came on a regular basis for them, to insure the other that they loved the other. 

“I love you too,” Harry answered and traced kisses down his cheek, his neck…

After a few more thrusts, Harry whispered, “Come for me.” Which made Louis moan, fisting his hand in Harry’s curly hair. 

“God yes,” Louis said and bit his lower lip, feeling Harry’s hand slide down, pumping his hard cock. It twitched once when Harry had pumped him a few times, coming hard on Harry’s hand and on his lower stomach.

Harry kept his slow pace as he himself came, filling up Louis’ hole. Once he had pulled out he watched in amusement as his come dripped down Louis’ balls and down his thighs. He found the soap and started massaging Louis’ back, dragging the smaller boy under the shower head, which were on it’s rightful place. (But some just likes to have it up their asses.)

He was extra careful when he massaged the soap on Louis’ ass and front then he kneeled down and worked on Louis’ thighs and feet. He stood up again and kissed both of Louis’ shoulders, then turning him around.

“Wanna go again?” Louis smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

Harry chuckled, “Yes, please.” 

The soap slipped out of Harry’s hand as he felt Louis’ fingers slipping inside of his stretched hole, feeling the burn come back, making his head fall back against the wall. His sensitive cock was throbbing against his stomach, feeling a small hand around it, pumping it. 

“Lou…” Harry whined and breathed out, feeling his stomach tightened again.

Louis’ fingers was replaced with his cock instead, not bothering to wait until he got used to him. He loved the pain, and he shall get the pain. He started working up a rhythm, slamming his hips all the way in, making his boy moan out loud, filling the space that was their bathroom. 

“Fuck Lou, right there.” Harry said and bit his lip, feeling so full, giving him the burning sensation he craved so much. Louis pumped Harry’s cock along with his deep thrust, feeling Harry shout something when he came full on.

“Can you come again for me?” Louis asked in Harry’s ear, sending more shivers down his spine.

“Yes, yes,” Harry said and fisted the shower curtain like Louis had done. Ready to force himself to get hard again, he reached down and gave his cock small tugs, only wincing at the touch. He clenched his eyes shut, feeling his blood rush through his body, making him see stars as he felt his cock stand up against his stomach. He stopped touching himself as he concentrated on Louis’ thrust, hitting his prostate again and again and again. 

With his eyes closed, he felt himself flying on a happy cloud. The softness of it, making it Louis. 

“Whenever you’re ready babe,” Louis said, letting out small puffs of air.

“Touch me,” Harry managed to say, then he felt Louis’ hand on his cock, tugging on it. The angle made it difficult since he was standing behind him, reaching forward to touch his boyfriend and still thrusting into him. 

“Good?”

“Good,” Harry answered, dragging out the ‘o’. 

Louis started kissing down Harry’s spine and felt Harry’s cock twitch which was enough to make Louis’ himself to come inside of his boy. 

Breathless, they pulled apart, for a moment they were only looking at each other, then Louis reached behind Harry to pull of the water. They stepped out of the shower and dried themselves. 

“It’s good to have you home,” Harry said blissfully. He was currently sitting on the toilet, watching Louis put on his night clothes.

“Happy to be home,” Louis said, giving Harry a quick kiss. “Wanna cuddle?”

Harry smiled and nodded. They walked up into their bedroom and laid down under the comfortable sheets, entangling their bodies together like they never wanted to leave the other.


End file.
